


Joyeux Noël, Kenma

by Itannya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itannya/pseuds/Itannya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma fait face à deux choix: passer les fêtes avec sa famille de barbares ou rester tout seul à la maison. Il regrettera très probablement son choix, mais pas pour longtemps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux Noël, Kenma

**Author's Note:**

> Osu! Passez tous un beau temps des fêtes, profitez bien de vos vacances! Je vous souhaite du bonheur et plein de santé, chérissez et passez du temps avec ceux qui vous sont chers.  
> Fic dédiée à une merveilleuse aie qui n'est malheureusement pas encore sur ce site.  
> Bonne lecture!  
> Itannya O3O

L’année dernière avait été un désastre. Il s’en souviendrait jusqu’à la fin de sa vie, probablement. C’est pour cette raison que, dès que lui et ses parents étaient rentrés chez eux, il avait décidé qu’il n’y retournerait pas l’année d’après.

Un an plus tard, Noël frappe déjà à nos portes, et Kenma a oublié, au courant de l’année, cette promesse qu’il s’était faite; il faut dire qu’avec l’arrivée de Lev, de Shouyou et le nouvel essor de Karasuno, il y avait amplement de quoi oublier le fait qu’il ne voulait pas retourner passer Noël avec le reste de sa famille dans une petite ville campagnarde.

Pourquoi? Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Kozume Kenma a l’immense honneur de posséder une famille élargie- ce qui exclue donc ses pauvres parents- très peu ouverte d’esprit. Il a aussi l’immense chance de toujours aller passer une quinzaine de jours avec tout ce beau monde chez quelqu’un de la famille. Ils partent toujours 5 jours avant Noël, question de bien profiter des autres barbares, et reviennent lorsque la nouvelle année est commencée.

Si on commence par les arrières grands-parents, qui sont encore assez en forme pour clamer haut et fort leur racisme envers tous les non-Japonais (donc envers le monde entier, pour résumer), c’est de pire en pire à chaque génération. On pourrait croire que ça s’améliore avec le temps, mais la famille de Kenma en est l’exception.

Je vous ai déjà présenté les arrières grands-parents. Allons maintenant faire un portrait des grands-parents. Ceux-là ont tout pour eux : de vieux débris qui ont une opinion sur tout, mais ne connaissent rien, racistes comme leurs parents, homophobes, bref, en un seul mot :

Haïssables.

Mais Kenma possède tout un vocabulaire pour les décrire. Ils sont atroces, méprisables, détestables, pathétiques, odieux, exécrables...

Viennent ensuite les oncles et les tantes. Ils se prennent tous pour d’autres, certains croient que la troisième guerre mondiale approche depuis les années 70, et chaque année, il y en a toujours un ou une qui croit que Kenma est une fille.

Et il y a les parents de Kenma, qui pourtant réussissent à bien s’entendre avec tout le monde malgré leur ouverture d’esprit.

Enfin, au milieu de tout cet amas, il y a Kenma.

Kenma, qui passe tous ses Noëls dans son coin à n’ouvrir la bouche que pour manger les tartes aux pommes que sa mère a amené en quantité incroyable. Kenma qui ne se mêle ni aux adultes, ni aux autres de son âge, et encore moins aux enfants. Kenma qui n’a même pas le droit de jouer à ses jeux vidéo. Kenma qui est le mouton noir de la famille.

Lorsqu’il était plus jeune, ça passait encore qu’il disparaisse dans le sous-sol et qu’on ne le voie qu’aux repas et au déballage de cadeaux. Mais maintenant, rendu à 17 ans, personne n’approuve son attitude. Ce qui nous amène à l’année dernière.

L’année dernière, où il avait fait sortir de ses gonds son arrière grand-père (tout le monde était sûr qu’il en mourrait) parce qu’il ne partageait pas son avis sur... sur quoi, déjà? Kenma se souvient seulement que c’était un débat sans absolument aucune importance. L’année dernière, où l’une de ses tantes bien saoules voulait qu’il la regarde lorsqu’il parlait, et qu’il arrête de marmonner comme ça. Où ses cousins se vantaient tour à tour de leurs petites amies, jusqu’au tour de Kenma, qui évidemment n’en avait pas. Et la goutte de trop, lorsqu’un de ses oncles, avec un verre de trop, avait crié d’un air dégoûté qu’il espérait _que tu n’es pas aux hommes parce que sinon tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille._

Évidemment, tout le monde avait oublié ces événements le lendemain. Ça s’était dissipé avec l’alcool. Mais pas Kenma. Pas Kenma qui en sais bien plus qu’eux tous réunis, qui sait que nous ne sommes pas en guerre mondiale et qui oui, sait pertinemment qu’il n’aimera jamais aucune fille.

C’est donc avec empressement qu’il alla voir sa mère, la veille de leur départ, pour lui expliquer clairement qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de remettre un seul pied là-bas.

\- Mais, Kenma, que vas-tu faire? Tu ne vas pas passer Noël tout seul! Et si tu n’es pas là, tu ne pourras pas ouvrir les cadeaux qu’on t’offre!

\- ... Les seuls cadeaux qui ont de l’allure sont les vôtres, et le jeu que je veux sort le soir avant Noël, je vais... sûrement l’avoir après de toute façon. - Mais... C’est hors de question, Kenma.

\- Kuro m’a invité à passer les vacances chez lui. C’est tout arrangé.

Était-ce le plus gros mensonge de sa vie? Non. Était-ce le plus gros mensonge qui impliquait Kuroo Tetsurou? Oui.

Sa mère avait pris le temps d’y penser –autrement dit, d’aller en discuter avec son père durant tout le reste de la soirée. Kenma ne savait pas trop quoi faire de plus pour les convaincre de ne pas l’amener avec eux. Bien sûr que c’est étrange qu’un jeune garçon ne veuille pas passer Noël avec ses parents. Mais pas dans le cas de Kenma, avec une famille pareille...

C’est finalement avant qu’il se couche, très tard, que sa mère vint frapper à sa porte. Elle tombait à pic puisqu’il venait tout juste de terminer un niveau dans un de ses jeux qu’il avait achetés quelques semaines plus tôt.

\- Kenma, je peux entrer? Dit-elle doucement en poussant la porte. Elle la laissa ouverte derrière elle et vint s’asseoir au bout du lit de son fils.

\- Je comprends un peu ton envie de ne pas venir. Tu ne les aimes pas beaucoup, n’est-ce pas? C’est vraiment si dur que ça?

Kenma ne répondit rien, mais garda ses yeux de félin braqués sur elle. Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement.

\- J’imagine que c’est mieux comme ça alors... Tu en es certain? J’ai parlé avec ton père et ça ne le dérange pas. Tu peux passer une partie des vacances avec Kuroo si tu t’en sens capable. Et sa famille à lui, tu les connais? Tu es sûr que tu ne dérangeras pas?

\- Il passe Noël avec ses parents seulement. Le reste de la famille habite trop loin.

Et hop, un autre mensonge impliquant Kuroo. Kenma n’avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont son meilleur ami passait Noël.

\- Hum hum... Bon, penses-y quand même encore. Nous partons juste demain, alors tu as encore le temps d’y penser, d’accord?

\- D’accord.

Puis il ferma la lumière lorsqu’elle partit, et s’endormit presque aussitôt dans un sommeil de plomb, sans l’angoisse de devoir affronter une fois de plus sa famille de barbares, tout simplement parce qu’il ne les verrait pas cette année.

C’est ainsi qu’en se levant le lendemain, il était assez tard pour que ses parents soient déjà partis. Sa mère lui avait laissé une note sur le comptoir, indiquant une adresse, le numéro de téléphone, quand la joindre, etc. Elle lui faisait aussi un long inventaire de ce qui restait dans le frigo (comme s’il était incapable de s’en rendre compte par lui-même), et quelques plats à amener chez Kuroo.

Bien entendu, tous les restes iraient directement dans l’estomac de Kenma, puisque celui-ci n’irait pas chez son meilleur ami. Kenma resterait chez lui, seul, ayant la paix pour une quinzaine de jours. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit avec soulagement que la voiture n’était pas dans l’entrée. Kenma éprouva une minuscule pointe de tristesse. Passer Noël tout seul, c’est quand même un peu triste, même pour lui. Plus que quatre jours avant Noël. Ce qui travaillait le plus l’esprit du jeune garçon, c’était ce fameux jeu, qui sortait le 24 au soir. En plus, c’était une édition limitée qui coûtait extrêmement cher. Kenma l’avait demandé pour Noël, mais il était certain qu’il ne l’aurait pas, puisque tout le monde se le procurerait dans l’heure qui suivrait sa sortie. Mais Kenma gardait espoir.

Il passa donc les 3 jours suivants de cette façon : Réveil pas matinal du tout, déjeuner, douche, puis le restant de la journée passé sur son ordinateur ou l’une de ses consonnes. Parfois un texto de Shouyou troublait sa routine, lui demandant comment se passent ses vacances, s’il mange bien et s’il a hâte d’ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Mais plus Noël fut proche et plus l’excitation de Kenma disparut. Après trois jours enfermé dans sa maison, il comprenait qu’il aurait peut-être préféré aller passer les fêtes dans sa famille de fous.

S’ajouta à cela le fait que son fameux jeu sortait CE SOIR et qu’il ne pourrait courir au magasin d’électronique le plus proche parce qu’il n’avait pas l’argent nécessaire dans son compte, et savoir que d’autres auraient la chance de se le procurer...

Kenma errait sans but dans sa maison, grande et vide. Il alluma la radio, alla se laver les mains, referma la radio, monta à l’étage pour chercher quelque chose, mais oublia quoi en arrivant en haut, redescendit, ouvrit la télé et la radio à nouveau. Le sapin de Noël trônait tristement dans le salon.

Lorsque l’heure de la sortie du jeu sonna, Kenma sentit un désœuvrement incroyable s’abattre sur lui. Il aurait dû aller avec ses parents. Il aurait dû. Il aurait pu sortir, aller dehors ou s’enfermer dans une toilette dans le pire des cas.

Il pourrait appeler Kuroo, mais se doutait bien que celui-ci ne répondrait probablement pas à son cellulaire. Les chansons de Noël à la radio emplissaient l’atmosphère froide qui régnait dans la maison.

Kenma gisait sans vie dans le large divan- patrimoine familial selon sa mère- lorsque la sonnette d’entrée retentit. Le cœur de Kenma rata un battement. Qui pouvait bien venir chez lui à un moment pareil? Il regarda l’heure tandis qu’à nouveau le carillon se fit entendre.

23h51.

Il se leva péniblement et alla à la porte d’entrée sans ouvrir la lumière, et regarda par l’œil dans la porte. Il sursauta lorsque la voix de son meilleur ami retentit clairement de l’extérieur.

\- Oy, oy, Kenma! Ouvre la porte, je me les gèle! Je sais que tu es là!

Kenma débarra et ouvrit tranquillement la porte, sans montrer à quel point il était surpris et, disons-le, excité. Kuroo s’engouffra dans l’entrée en fourrant deux gros sacs- d’où s’échappaient des odeurs alléchantes- dans les bras d’un Kenma abasourdis.

\- Kuro? ... Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici?

Son capitaine bomba le torse et plongea son regard dans le sien et annonça victorieusement :

\- Je viens sauver ton Noël, ce n’est pas évident?

\- Mais...

\- Ta mère a appelé chez moi. Par chance, nous étions là. Et, par chance, c’est moi qui ai répondu. Elle voulait te parler mais je lui ai dit que tu étais dans la douche. Et ensuite je lui ai dit que...

Kuroo semblait tout fier de son astuce et d’avoir compris par lui-même que Kenma était tout seul depuis 3 jours, qu’il passerait son Noël tout seul et que-

\- Tu m’écoutes? Ta mère a appelé juste à temps, nous allions partir pour aller chez mon cousin. Finalement ils sont tous partis sans moi, alors je suis allé acheter de quoi survivre ce soir, j’ai amené des films mais pas mes jeux, je sais que tu les a tous de toute façon.

Puis Kuroo disparut dans la cuisine avec les sacs contenants leur repas en chantant à tue-tête la chanson qui passait à la radio. S’il était conscient de l’effet qu’il avait sur Kenma, il ne le laissa pas paraître. Kenma pressa ses mains sur son cœur qui était déjà tout réchauffé.

Il était heureux.

Il passerait Noël avec la personne auquel il tenait le plus au monde. Kenma barra la porte et éteignit la lumière de l’entrée en souriant timidement, sourire qu’il tenta d’effacer en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il laissa échapper un gloussement en découvrant Kuroo muni du beau tablier de cuisine de sa mère. Un très joli tablier d’ailleurs, à carreaux rose et rouge, avec de la dentelle après les bretelles. Kenma garda un minuscule sourire sur ses lèvres. C’était seulement Kuroo, après tout.  
\- Tu ne me trouves pas séduisant, comme ça?

\- Pas du tout. Idiot. Enlève-le, c’est à ma mère.

\- Nan. Va t’asseoir, j’ai tout préparé. J’espère que tu as faim.

\- Pas tant que ça...

Kuroo déposa devant Kenma pas une assiettée, mais une montagne de nourriture. Tout y était : le riz, du porc, des légumes, d’autre riz, riz au jasmin, riz frit, des dumplings, sushis, onigiris, des boulettes de riz, des nouilles, de la soupe...

\- Une chance que j’ai dit que je n’avais pas trop faim.

Kuroo s’assit devant lui, portant toujours le tablier, et dit :

\- Je mangerai les restes. Sinon, on en aura pour demain aussi. Garde-toi de la place pour le dessert, j’ai acheté de la tarte aux pommes. Bon appétit!

\- Hum. Bon appétit, Kuro.

Kuroo dévora littéralement son assiette tout en essayant de parler en même temps. Le capitaine de Nekoma avait la langue bien pendue ce soir (même si la soirée était pour ainsi dire terminée). Tout était délicieux, et même si Kenma ne mangea que le dixième de ce que mangea Kuroo- sauf pour la tarte- il ne restait plus grand-chose lorsqu’enfin le repas fut terminé.

Kuroo se frottait le ventre lorsqu’il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire.

\- Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

\- Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais, Kenma! On est meilleurs amis, tu sais ce que ça veut dire?

\- Oui je le sais, Kuro, répondit Kenma, mais Kuroo enchaîna tout de même :

\- Ça veut dire que si tu as un problème, quoi que ce soit, tu m’appelles. Tu m’écris, peu importe! Je vais m’occuper de toi moi, je suis là pour ça!

\- Mais tu devais passer Noël avec ta famille.

\- Tout comme toi. Mais jamais je ne te laisserais passer un Noël tout seul. C’est triste. Même pour toi.

-... Ce n’est pas aussi pire que ça en a l’air.

\- Si ça l’est! Ne me mens pas. Autre sujet, il y avait un nouveau jeu qui sortait aujourd’hui, non? Tu l’as? Tu veux y jouer?

Kenma s’autorisa à pousser un soupir à fendre l’âme.

\- Non... Je l’ai demandé à mes parents, mais il n’y en a déjà plus au magasin c’est certain.

\- Oho ho? J’ai amené des films de Noël, ça te dirait?

Kenma hocha la tête. Pourquoi pas? Ça lui changerait les idées un peu. Kuroo revint avec son sac à dos. Il l’ouvrit et en déversa tout son contenu par terre. Des films en sortirent en quantité industrielle, un pantalon de pyjama, une brosse à dents - mais pas de dentifrice. Kuroo n’emmenait jamais de dentifrice chez Kenma- et un paquet de forme rectangulaire, pas très gros ni épais allèrent s’échouer sur le tapis du salon. Le dernier paquet fut ce qui retint l’attention de Kenma, puisqu’il était emballé dans du papier-cadeau. Kenma n’eut pas besoin d’ouvrir la bouche, et Kuroo n’eut pas besoin de lui expliquer que c’était son cadeau de Noël. Des meilleurs amis, c’est comme ça que ça marche. Kuroo prit le paquet et le tendit à Kenma sans cérémonie, avec un sourire fier sur le visage.

Kenma prit lentement le cadeau, l’étudia sous tous les angles, le pesa- c’était très léger- et dit une chose avant de l’ouvrir.

\- Tu l’as vraiment mal emballé.

Kuroo poussa un cri faussement offusqué pendant que Kenma déchirait lentement le papier. Il avait sa petite idée. La grosseur, le poids... Ça ne pouvait être qu’une chose.

Ça ne l’empêcha pas d’avoir une légère attaque cardiaque lorsque, devant lui, se retrouva LE jeu, LE jeu qui était sorti aujourd’hui, l’édition limitée qui coûtait une fortune et qui-

\- Joyeux Noël, Kenma.

Kenma leva lentement les yeux vers son ami qui avait maintenant un énorme sourire dans le visage. Kuroo lui fit un clin d’œil. Kenma avait les mains qui tremblaient et sa vue se brouilla légèrement.

\- Oy, oy ne pleure pas? C’est bien celui-là que tu voulais?

Kenma pleura presque. Presque. Il serra fort dans ses mains le boîtier et se leva, tout près de Kuroo. Il murmura.

\- Oui... c’était celui-là que je voulais. Kuro... Merci.

Est-il possible de tomber en amour deux fois de suite avec la même personne? Kozume Kenma vous affirmerait que oui si vous le lui demandiez.

Il était presque 1h30 du matin. Kenma était fatigué, et avec le trop-plein d’émotions depuis l’arrivée de Kuroo, il était un peu dérangé. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il voulait croire.

Kenma prit donc une courte inspiration, s’approcha un peu plus de son capitaine et lui prit doucement la main. Kuroo le regardait encore comme...

_Comme la plus belle chose au monde._

Kuroo cessa de respirer lorsque son ami se rapprocha. Kuroo se mordit l’intérieur des lèvres.

_Et si c’était le bon moment pour...?_

_Et tant pis, peu importe._

Kuroo sourit un peu plus et plaqua doucement son autre main sur la bouche de Kenma, se pencha et l’embrassa, sa main toujours entre eux deux.

Les joues de Kenma prirent violemment- violemment est l’adjectif exact pour le décrire- une teinte de rouge pivoine tandis qu’il détourna rapidement le regard. Il voulut lâcher sa prise, mais la main de Kuroo se referma sur la sienne. Kenma regarda à nouveau son capitaine.

-... Pourquoi?

Kuroo serra sa main un peu plus fort tout en laissant tomber la phrase la moins romantique du siècle :

\- J’ai mauvaise haleine. Attends que je me brosse les dents, d’accord?

 

Les joues de Kenma rougirent encore plus- eh oui, c’était possible. Son visage en entier le chauffait, et il décida de contempler son nouveau jeu, SON nouveau jeu avant de hocher la tête. Ses réactions physiques n’étaient que la pointe de l’iceberg de tout ce qu’il éprouvait à cet instant.

Il serra un peu à son tour la main de Kuroo, avant de la lâcher. Kuroo se pencha et ramassa ses affaires qui jonchaient le sol tout en proposant à Kenma d’essayer le jeu, puis de regarder des films un peu plus tard.

Finalement, tard, bien plus tard, en écoutant un film idiot de Noël, Kenma s’endormit dans les bras de Kuroo, qui finit par s’endormir lui aussi. Ce fut de loin l’un des plus beaux Noëls qu’ils eurent.


End file.
